Love at First Sight
by xXGing3rXx
Summary: Rose Weasley finally goes to Hogwarts! She's excited about learning, flying, and making new friends. One thing she didn't know was coming though approaches: falling in love.
1. Hogwarts at Last

Rose's POV

First year, first term

Mum and dad,

I got sorted into Gryffindore just like I thought I would. James just tries to scare me. The boat ride was very interesting and the giant squid was cool. It rocked our boat a little and for a minute I thought it was going to tip. I sat with Al on the train, but for some reason he would not be quiet. He just kept going on about random things. Well I'll owl you again later about my classes  
I love you a lot

-Rose

"I'm telling you, he's not all that bad." Albus said as he and I were entering the Gryffindore common room.

"You don't know that. How long have you known him?" I Asked Setting down my potions book on the end table.

"Who would that be?" James questioned budding in, turning around to show his face; he had been leaning on the arm of the couch.

"Well I met him today…But that's beside the point." Al replied, ignoring James.

"Mhm. right. 'That's beside the point,'" I argued in a mimicking, sarcastic tone. My eyebrow rose to form a questioning expression.

"Oh please don't tell me you too are still talking about that Scorpius kid?" James said.

"Yes we are," I replied. "And Al has the funniest idea that there's nothing wrong with him."

"I don't think there's anything wrong with him." James agreed.

"Thank you! Someone finally agrees," Albus blurted.

"Merlin's beard, I'm just going to grab a glass of water and go up to bed, night."

"Night." James and Albus said together looking at each other with confused faces.

I walked up to the girls' dormitories thinking about Scorpius. I liked him, but I didn't want anyone to know. I would do anything for Albus and James to not find out.

I woke up in my four poster bed and walked down the spiral staircase dressed in my uniform ready to go to breakfast. Turning the corner I saw Al sitting on the end of the couch by the fire.

"Good morning. I thought we could walk to breakfast together?" Al asked.

"Ok let's go then. I'm starving," I laughed as we started walking towards the portrait whole and down the stairs.

"Good morning," greeted the fat lady.

"Morning," I said while Albus just gave her a smile. I guess he was just too tired; probably a result of staying up so late talking to James last night.

As we walked into the great hall, I glanced over to the Slytherin table and met eyes with Scorpius. He began to turn red, quickly looked down and continued to eat.

"Great. I hope no one saw that," I thought

Al leaned over and started talking into my ear, which startled me and caused me to jump. "Looking at Scorpius, were you?" he said.

"No I wasn't," I lied as I felt my cheeks starting to burn from blushing.

"Mhm right," Al answered. "I thought you said you didn't like him?"

"I don't," I answered, attempting to speak calmly.

I ignored him and walked over to the Gryffindore table. as I sat down next to James he was stuffing his mouth with food.

"Look, the two sleepy heads finally came down for some breakfast," James announced.

"Haha real funny James." I said sarcastically.

"So what class is first today?" Al asked me.

"Um let me see. Hold on I'm getting the paper. Looks like Herbology with Huffelpuff and Slytherin then...Defense against the Dark arts with Slytherin and Ravenclaw."

"Wow Rose, two classes in a row with Slytherin. Maybe you'll see Scorpius," James pointed out.

"Shut up."

"Oh come on. Don't act like you weren't looking at him when you walked in. I saw you, you totally like him. I bet you were lying last night; that's why you went to bed early. You were trying to drop the conversation." he stated.

"I don't like him." I argued

"Ok then, just remember he's a Malfoy."


	2. Friends

**A/N- Hey this has been updated again. **_**Frozenteardrop13 **_**is my beta! Enjoy R&R**

Scorpius's POV

First year, first term

I raced down the hallway as fast as I could, convinced that I was late for Herbology. I realized somewhere along the way I had taken a wrong turn and was consiquently lost. I had stopped to ask some fourth years, but they had laughed and said the green house was all the way on the other side of the castle. I took a deep breath and started running. I could've sworn I heard them laughing again as I left. I had run into the green house breathing hard relieved that I made it in time. I noticed most of the Slytherins staring at me as if I was some sort of criminal. A moment later, I realized that there were no more seats left for me.

"Hey mate! Over here!" Someone shouted on the other side of the room. I had glanced over to see that Albus Potter.

"No, what are you doing?" Rose whispered to Albus

"Being a friend."

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt," I thought to myself

I started walking towards Albus when I noticed there was a Slytherin's foot sticking out from someone's desk, trying to trip me. I decided to try and walk over it only to find myself face down on the floor. I could hear everyone laughing and I saw a few people pointing.

"Yeah that's really funny, thanks." I said sarcastically.

I picked myself up off the muddy earth; I noticed that my jaw was sore and beginning to turn red.

"Hey mate you ok?" Albus asked

"Oh yeah I'm fine, thanks."

"Sure," Albus said

"Oh and um thanks for the seat, I don't think I would've had a place to sit."

"No problem; what are friends for Scor?" he answered.

I couldn't believe it! He had already given me a nickname which I secretly liked.

"So are you going to try out for Quidditch?" Albus asked.

"Yeah you know it!" I said with excitement. "Let me guess. You're going for seeker?"

"Yeah. I hope I can be as good as my dad." Albus mumbled.

"I'm going for chaser." a voice spoke from in front of us. He turned himself in his seat to show that it was Kain Finnigan.

"And let me guess, you're going for seeker too?" Asked Kain.

"Yeah."

"Well can't wait to face you; we're going to kick your butt." Albus assumed.

"Oh yeah is that right?"

"Yeah," he said.

I took a quick glance at the redheaded girl sitting quietly next to Kain, who was none other than the beautiful Rose Weasley. She had these amazing blue eyes that I could stare at for hours.

"How about you rose, trying out for Quidditch?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah I didn't even think of that. Are you Rosie?" Said Albus

Rose turned around to show her blue eyes which I had found myself deeply staring into, and not wanting to pull away—ever.

"So Rosie are you?" Albus repeated, making Rose wake out of the trance she was in from looking at me.

"Huh um, oh no, I'd rather watch it, support my friends," she answered looking back at me. I just leaned back smiling as I put my hands behind my back, doing the play it cool game. Right when I was going to make a comment to Rose the professor stepped into the green house, smiling at Albus and Rose.

"Good morning class. I am professor Longbottom your Herbology teacher."

"Good morning Professor Longbottom," chanted the class

"Today we are going to be learning about under water plants, please open your books to page 12."

By the end of my first enjoyable class, I was sure that I had made my first friends.


	3. Late Night Talk

Rose's POV

First year, second term

I was in the Library sitting at one of the study tables trying to finish my homework with just one problem: I was stumped. I had tried asking James for help back in the common room, but he had ignored me saying he had better things to do. So much for a great cousin. All of a sudden I heard footsteps sneaking over to me and my hair got pulled a side. Someone whispered into my ear; I already knew who it was, but I didn't want to say anything.

"Need help?" Asked a very familiar voice who happened to be my best friend Scorpius. I turned around to see him smile at me and of course without failure this made me smile too.

"Can I join you?" he asked.

"Yeah sure," I told him.

We ended up talking the whole night, and he helped me with my homework; and of course, he happened to be a bigger help than James. I didn't want the night to end so I asked all the questions I could think of and he did the same. We were laughing and telling funny stories about our family. We had lost track of time and it was exactly 10:30 when James and Albus came looking for me.

"Rosie! There you are." Albus said.

"James, al what are you guys doing here?" I asked with a disturbed tone and confused face.

"Looking for you; I hope you know it's 10:30 and there's class tomorrow. "James lectured.

"Yeah it's only Wednesday," Albus added.

"Yeah well I wish it was Friday, and then I wouldn't have been disrupted by you guys," I whispered under my breath.

"What was that?" James ordered.

"Nothing," I answered as I got up from my seat, put my things in my bag and put it over my shoulder.

"Bye Scor; see you tomorrow in class," I said.

He just gave me a smile and ran his hand through his soft blonde hair. This made me melt and turn scarlet red.

"Bye red," he finally said.

I began to walk away between my cousins, not feeling right. It felt like part of me was being left behind and I had a knot in my stomach, like I should still be sitting at the table laughing and talking to Scorpius.

"So what was that all about?" Albus demanded.

"Nothing. We were just talking and he helped me with my homework." I replied seriously. "Because someone was too busy to help me," I added while looking at James like he should be ashamed.

"What? Sorry! I had better things to do."

"Sure. Like snogging your girlfriend," I pointed out.

"Hey I was with mine and you were with yours," James said while he and Al were holding in their laughter.

"He's not my boyfriend," I whispered a bit annoyed, turning bright red.

"Sure," said James while he and Al cracked up laughing.

We all walked into the common room hoping no one would find us out this late. The rule was to be in your houses by 8:00, but most people broke it anyway. Well mostly the older years, the younger years were afraid of getting into trouble. We had decided to stay up a bit. James got some hot chocolate for us to drink by the fire. We talked for a while, it was quite interesting how quiet it was and for them to just sit and talk without fighting or yelling over something pointless. Al was talking about Lily starting school next year and I was saying how much I was enjoying Herbology and that I loved the fact that I had a family friend as a teacher. Al had gotten on the subject of Quidditch and James joined in.

Al had gone to bed before the both of us, which left James and I. He talked about wanting to become an Auror and working for the ministry of magic, since he only had about a year left. It was soon that I had fallen asleep and James carried me up to my four poster and said goodnight.


	4. Goodbyes

Albus' POV

First year, last term

I don't want to leave beloved Hogwarts; I don't want to go home and be under restriction and not be able to use magic. I can't show my parents what I learned; I could only tell them about my different experiences and lessons. I had to go though and I knew my family missed me. Mom and dad will be ecstatic to see me and Lily will love to have a friend to play with again. I can tell her all the neat things I learned and what she'll be doing next year.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit here?" asked a familiar voice. I turned away from the window to see Scor leaning against the door.

"Sure," I answered.

"Wait, sit next to me." Rose insisted, who I was sitting across from.

"Ok, doesn't matter to me," he told her with a smile in her direction.

"I don't want to leave," Rose mumbled in an upset voice.

"Why Rosie?" I asked her, assuming it was the same reason that I didn't want to leave.

"I don't know. I guess it's because I like it here so much, and once I get home I wont be able to use magic and…" she stuttered, not finishing her sentence.

"And…?" I said waiting for her to continue.

"Because I won't see you until next year," she admitted looking deep into Scor's grey eyes.

"Oh please Rosie," I complained with a disgusted face. "I'm sure he'll be able to come over."

"Yeah. To your house," she said breaking the trance between her and Score to look at me.

"You're always over my house," I replied with an annoyed voice.

Scorpius started laughing. "Look I'll come over both of your houses."

The woman with her trolley had come around asking us if we would like some candy and Scor had gotten up to buy a box of every flavour beans to share. I was glad because I was quite hungry. I was looking out the window watching all the mountains fly by. I could here Rosie and Scor laughing and talking, picking out beans and finding them to be a bit gross and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" they both glanced at me questioningly.

"Nothing," I said continuing to look out the window as it started to rain. It was so soothing that I had closed my eyes, only to wake up at platform 9 and ¾. I looked out the window, seeing my parents' excited faces. I got up and pulled my trunk down from the rack above my seat. Scor had already helped Rosie with hers. I stepped off the train and my parents came walking over to me. My mom and dad gave Rosie a hug and kiss before she ran off to uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione.

"Hi mom! Hi dad," I said as my mom hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey champ," said my dad while pulling me into a great big welcome home hug. "So how was it?"

"It was great! I'll tell you everything on the way home." I assured him.

"Al," Lily squealed running up to me and hugging me. "I missed you."

I had turned around to see the rest of my family getting off the train, Vicky running up to Teddy to give him a big hug and James kissing his girlfriend goodbye. Dom and Louis were getting ready to leave with Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur.

"Hey, dad? Can you come see if it's alright if Scorpius Malfoy comes over this summer?" I asked him.

"Alright," he said as I dragged him over to Scor and his father.

"Hello Draco, my son Al was wondering if Scorpius could come over and visit this summer?" My father asked him.

Draco scanned Harry, with a face that clearly showed that he thought he was better than the other man. Speaking to his son, he asked "Is this what you wish?"

Scor just nodded silently, careful to not say anything that would cause him to say no.

"Very well Scorpius, you may go," Draco agreed still having a slite hidden glare apon Harry.

"Yes! thankyou father," he replied with much excitement.

"Great," I said. I was thrilled and couldn't wait! This summer was going to be a blast, and it was only the first of many.

"Hey Scor," I herd Rosie yell as she came over to us. "Thought I should come and say goodbye."

Scor stood there for a moment.

"Bye Red," he finally said with a big smile on his face.

"Well we should get going Al," my dad spoke.

"Ok, see you later Scor." before I left I made sure to hug and kiss Rosie goodbye.

"I bet I'll probably see you tomorrow," I told her.

"Yeah," she laughed. "bye."

It was a long ride home, but I was just glad to be back with my crazy family.


	5. Family Barbeque

Family Barbeque

Rose's POV

Summer of first year:

"Hey dad," I said as I came down the stairs.

"Hello dear, I just got an owl from Uncle Harry by the way and we're going over there for a barbeque so go put something nice on." my dad ordered me. As I turned and began to walk back up the stairs, he added, "Oh and let your brother know for me, would you?"

"Sure thing dad," I said as I finished going up the rest of the steppes.

The last thing I wanted to see was Hugo's pigsty of a room, I thought. But oh well.

As I walked into Hugo's room, I noticed that there were clothes all over the floor and things were cluttered on his dresser and nightstand. Coke bottles, butterbeer mugs, and every knick knack you could think of were just piled, higgledy piggledy on top of one another.

"Hey! Don't come barging in like that. Knock first," he shouted.

"Sorry, but dad said to put something nice on, we're going to Uncle Harry's for a barbeque."

"Cool, now get out."

"Jeez relax, Hue." I said, rolling my eyes before slamming his door shut.

I walked down the hall and into my room, going through a million outfits until I came to something I liked: dark blue jeans that looked as if they had been ripped and a red plaid spaghetti strap tank top with black lace on the top and bottom. I put a little makeup on; mascara, Blush, and lip balm. After putting a clip in my hair and sliding on my black flats I was ready to go. I trotted down the stairs to meet up with my dad in the kitchen.

"Ready," I said.

"Ok well, we were waiting on you so let's go," my mother said.

"Hey Hun, do you have the potato salad?" my mom yelled into the kitchen.

"Yes 'Mione, I'll be right out. Go start the car," my dad answered back.

As we made our way there, Hugo and I began arguing about what a mess his room was.

Immediately after arriving, I ran out of the car and into the backyard to find every friend and family I could ever think of. I saw all my cousins: Lily, Al and James, Vicky, Teddy, Louis, Dom, Fred and Roxanne. I also saw Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry, Uncle Percy, Uncle George and Aunt Angelina. I noticed Neville and Hannah, grandma and grandpa and Luna. I was searching the whole place for more people and I had noticed a face in particular with vibrant blonde hair and grey eyes: my best friend Scorpius Malfoy. I came in eye contact with him; it was as if we were the only ones there and no one else.

I saw him break into a smile which made me smile in return.

"Hey," Hugo shouted racing over to Al which made me look away to see them running into the house. Probably going to do some stupid pranks, I thought.

"Hello dear," Ant Ginny smiled as she walked over and kissed me on my head and Uncle Harry gave me a hug.

They started talking to my parents so I slipped away and walked over to go sit at the table with my cousins.

"Hey Rosie," James said with a smile.

Lily got up from her seat to hug me and say hi. Looking over her shoulder I saw Scor and I began to smile and blush. I only hoped he didn't notice, but I could've sworn he had turned pink too.

"Hi red," he smiled causing me to become flustered.

"Sit down Rosie, and join us," Al suggested as he walked over to his seat.

"There are no more seats," I explained.

"Here we can share," said Scor scooting over giving me some room, which didn't surprise me. He was always so nice. As soon as I sat down I felt comfortable and I realized just how much I had missed him.

We all began to talk about our summer. James, Al and Lily told us about going on vacation which to my surprise I didn't know about. I figured that we were going too; it was probably just a surprise. Scor talked about the week at his grandfathers. Later on Dom joined us and she told us how Quidditch practice was going.

Suddenly, everything went silent for a moment. Then I heard everyone at the table holding back laughter and I could feel all their eyes on me. I felt something near my ear…

"WET WILLY," I heard Scor shout while sticking his finger in my ear.

"Gross," I shrieked as I saw him get out of our seat and move the chair out of the way because I started chasing him. We made it down the street before I ditched my shoes so I could run faster. The rocks were hurting my feet, but it was the last thing on my mind. I caught up to him and tackled him to the ground, laughing fit to burst. We both laid there on the cold grass for a moment, trying to catch our breath. He was the first to speak.

"You're a…fast…runner mate," he commented in between breaths.

"Yeah…I know."

"Well you better watch it, you won't be for long," he teased.

"Psh yeah right," I commented.

"I mean it," he smiled getting up and offering me a hand. We walked back very slowly. I kept saying "ow" from the rocks on my bare feet and stopping to rub them periodically.

"Here," Scor offered bending his back a bit. "I'll give you a piggy back ride."

"No, I really shouldn't."

"Come on, it's not like it's going to hurt me."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said in a convincing voice.

"Ok," I said hopping onto his back and resting my head on his shoulder. Breathing in his scent, I realized that he smelled like axe, and just pure bliss.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much better thank you."

He dropped me so I could pick up my shoes and put them on. We walked to the backyard to sit back down at the table. Everyone held in their laughter and said nothing.

By the time everyone got food and was finished eating, Uncle Harry was making an announcement.

"So you all know Rosie's birthday was yesterday," Uncle Harry announced.

"Merlin's beard," I whispered, 'What could he be getting up to now?' I wondered.

"Well we have a cake for her," he said as aunt Ginny walked onto the deck with it.

There was a candle in the shape of the number twelve, and it said "Happy Birthday Rosie" and it was decorated with red and pink roses. Uncle Harry lit the candles and everyone started singing. I looked over to see Scor smiling at me. I could see his beautiful grey eyes with a glare in them from the flame of the candles. I was laughing and still shocked from the surprise. When the singing stopped I made a wish and blew out the candles. I then herd clapping and cheering. I got the first piece which happened to be a corner piece. I couldn't even finish it! After all the excitement, everyone left and said goodbye and gave hugs and kisses. My family was the last to be there, because Hugo and I were sleeping over.

"Ok girls in Lily's room and boys in the family room," Uncle Harry said.

"Why the family room?" Al asked.

"Cause there's more of you," Uncle Harry replied.

"Oh," all the boys said in unison.

"Oh and Scor? I talked to your dad. You're spending the night too," Uncle Harry told him.

"Ok, cool," he said looking over at me.


	6. Birthday Tears

Scorpius' POV:

Summer of first year:

I was really happy to be here, to be away from my house for a while. These people were my best friends and I never thought this would happen. I walked in the door, coming back from talking with Al outside; I saw Rosie painting Lily's nails as they sat on the couch by the fire. When I saw Rosie smile it was so beautiful. I loved her blue eyes and red hair, and most of all I loved to see her happy. I was trying to sneak past her so she wouldn't see me. I wanted to wait and give her my birthday gift later on.

"Hey Scor," Rosie said looking up and smiling as the nail polish almost tipped.

"Hey," I replied turning pink.

Sitting there awkwardly for a minute, lily looked at me, then at Rosie then back at me. She finally broke the silence and said "Um, I think mom could use some help cleaning up in the kitchen. I'll be right back," Lily said, leaving the room with a smile.

When she was gone I sat down on the chair across from Rose. I was trying to stall for time, but the present was burning a hole into my pocket. I didn't want to give it to her just yet, but I wanted to get it over with.

Deciding to just do it while I had the chance I spoke up. "Um I got you something for your birthday," I smiled noticing my cheeks heating up.

"Really? You didn't have to," Rosie grinned.

"Yeah, here," I pulled out a small poorly wrapped package out of my pocket. Then I saw her eyes turn big and glisten.

"Merlin's beard, thank you," she said taking the gift out of my hands and ripping it open.

"I hope you like it," I prayed as she saw what it was and her eyes just twinkled like stars. She looked amazed.

"Scor! It's beautiful!" she stuttered looking down at the gift. It was a silver necklace with a charm that said Rose. She started whiping her eyes.

"I've never shopped for a girl before so…Rosie are you crying?" I asked.

"No," she sniffed.

All of a sudden we heard a giggle and a plate fell to the ground. We both looked over to see Lily bending down to pick it up.

"Sorry, carry on," she said turning around.

"Well, thank you. I love it," Rose sobbed, this time with tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh don't cry," I whispered to her taking my thumbs and whiping away the tears from her cheeks.

"Come here," I said holding out my arms for a hug. I'm not the type of guy to do this, but something in the moment told me to. She came into my hug and I wrapped my arms around her and she whispered thank you into my ear one more time. She let go whiping away the rest of the tears.

"Can you put it on me, please?" she asked handing me the necklace and turning around. She lifted her hair up; I undid the clasp and put it around her neck. She turned to face me. She was so beautiful.

"So how does it look?" she asked with a happy smile on her face.

"It looks beautiful," I admitted and at the moment Lily came back into the room sitting down next to Rosie.

"Rosie that's beautiful," Lily commented staring at the necklace.

"Thank you."

"Nice pick Scor," Lily said looking at me.

"Thanks. Well good night ladies," I said before running off to the family room.

I felt good buying the necklace for Rosie and I'm glad she loved it like I planned. Now I can look at her every time she wears it, and smile knowing she thinks of me every time she puts it on. 


	7. Bad News

**A/N I know its short, but I had to write to make sure you guys didn't think I forgot about you. I just had a work overload and flashdrive issues and I lost the one that had all my chapters typed, a good 10 chapters of this. And the next two after chapter 6 well the written paper isn't anywhere to be found so im pulling this out of nowhere. So enjoy R&R**

**p.s I get my braces off tomorrow!**

**p.p.s also I want to thank my beta frozenteardrop13 your such a wonderful person:D**

Scorpius's POV:

Second year, second term

"So are you ready for the Quidditch game on Saturday?" I asked Al while we were walking down to the owlery.

"Yeah. I'm ready to kick your butt," Al claimed.

"Yeah you wish," I responded stepping into the owlery with Al. He wanted to reply to a letter that he received 2 weeks ago from his parents.

"Okay that should do it," he spoke, just as he finished tying the letter to the owl's leg.

Suddenly an owl flew over my head and dropped a letter into my hands. I gave Al a confused look, and tore open the wax seal.

Scorpius

Your father and I have discussed that I will be picking you up at the train station when you get out of school for the summer. You will be spending two  
weeks with your grandmother and I. we will be delighted to see you. Your mum and dad will also be visiting your last week with us. I will love to hear all about your second year at Hogwarts.

See you soon,

Lucius Malfoy.

"Great," I whispered leaning against the owlery doorway, "that's just wonderful," I yelled, letting the letter slip from my fingers to the ground.

"What's up, who's the letter from?"

I stood silently, looking down at my torn open letter. "it's from my grandfather. He wants me to stay at his house for two weeks when school is done for the year. He's picking me up at the train station." I explained.

"So is that good or bad?"

"Bad, it's torture when I'm there."

"Oh right." Albus said in an I-knew-that tone.

"Oh man, and Rosie is going to want for us to see each other this summer. She's going to be so upset," I mentioned.

"Nah don't worry, she'll get over it." Al insisted.

I picked up my letter and said "hey let's get out of here and grab some lunch."

"Alright sounds good."

"Hey Scor," Sophie greeted me the moment I went to take a seat across from her.

"Hey Soph!" I replied, pissed off.

"Jeez, what's up with you?" She questioned.

I had explained to her the summer situation and going to the Malfoy Manner.

"Oh that sucks. Your grandfather is a real foul git."

"Tell me about it!," I replied sarcastically, grabbing some food and putting it on my plate.

I looked over at the Gryfinndore table and scanned it for Al. I flicked my eyes at Rose and back at Al, hoping he would get the signal to tell her about the news. I looked at the aforementioned girl and saw her smiling. She was chatting with some friends next to her when Al leaned in to whisper in her ear. She just looked down at her plate and her chewing slowed. Finally she looked up and stared at me, with this look with a cross between anger and sadness.

I was so distracted I hadn't even noticed everyone getting up to get back to class. I started to head for the door trying to scan the crowd for Rosie. As soon as I past the doors I felt a tug on my wrist and I was yanked from the crowd. I realized that it was Rose and she was walking me to the hallway around the corner. She stopped suddenly and turned around with slightly teary eyes.

"Rose," I pulled her into my arms for a hug, "Don't do this to me."

"Don't do what?"

"You know what, if I could do something about it I would. Then it would be your house I would be at, but I don't have a say."

"It's the longest since school started that we'll be away from each other," she stated trying not to cry.

I pulled away. "C'mon we'll be late for class." I grabbed her arm.

She tore it from my grasp. "I don't care." She whispered.

I just looked at her. "Come here." I whiped her tears and held her in my arms.

"I'll have nothing to do," she spoke.

"Sure you will, you'll write to me, I'll try to write to you when I can."

She looked up at me, "Really, you mean it?"

"Yes, I promise. Now c'mon were really going to be late for class."

"Okay," she sighed.


	8. Quidditch Match

Rose's POV

Second year, Second term:

I sat at dinner thinking, pushing my food around on my plate. I was still  
upset with the fact that I wouldn't see Scor for the first two weeks of  
summer, but he was right-he had no choice or control over it. I just  
wished he could get out of it somehow. I'd just have to do with letters. I  
must have been deep in thought because Scor crept up behind me and gripped my  
sides making me yelp. He kept his hands on my sides and leaned in to whisper,  
"Hey Rose, why so jumpy?"

"Hmm. I wonder why." I looked up following his gaze as he sat down next to me,  
smiling.

"So why are you over here?" I asked sarcasticly.

"Ooo ouch, that hurt," he smiled rubbing his chest, "I can't come see my  
favorite girl?"

"Yeah yeah yeah. Not without wanting something. What's up?"

"Well as you know, the Quidditch match is coming up, and well-I just had to  
make sure the Fireball was going."

"Well depends if 'Fireball' is who I'm thinking of. If it is, yes, she is  
going."

"Good. Just do me a favor and pass on a message to her for me and tell her not  
to be late."

"Oh I'm sure she already knows." I said smartly, flashing him a smile.

"Well that's not surprising. She's just so in love with me." he spoke,  
flattering himself.

"I am not!"

"ha!, gotcha." He smirked, pointing a finger at me.

"Shhh! Would you just shut that mouth of yours and get out of here?" I  
pleaded, pushing him away playfully.

"As you wish," he said. He got up, just before leaving leaned in grabbing the side of my face  
and planting a big kiss on my cheek before letting go. "catch you later Red."

I just sat there, stunned, thinking how so darn lucky I was to have him as a  
best friend. I snapped out of my trance quickly and saw that all the girls  
around me had their mouths wide open in shock. I shrugged, as if to say "Hey,  
what's the big deal?"

Scorpius's POV

I woke up tired as ever in my four poster, remembering it was the day of the  
big Quidditch match against Gryffindore. I slowly pulled myself out of bed and  
moved to the bathroom to bathe and get into my uniform. I had to be down in  
the slytherin locker room by 9:30 since the game started at 10.

As I was rushing to get down to the field, I ran into Albus, who was my  
opponent for the game.

"Hey Al!"

"Hey Score. Ready for the game?"

"Honestly, I hate matches against each other."

"Same here mate. Lets just go get it over with and see who's the poor loser  
then."

"Psh, that will be you my friend."

"No no, not friend. Starting now 'til that beautiful golden snitch is caught  
we are enemies." he explained walking backwards pointing at me, before running  
ahead and leaving me to finish my walk to the stadium alone.

I walked into the locker room getting the worst glares from the team. The  
majority of the slytherin's hated me, at least the ones from the team did. I  
don't know why I hadn't quit Quidditch yet, probably cause I had no choice but  
to be on this team, my father had played it and wanted the line of Malfoy's to be Quidditch players.

"Okay Slytherins! Listen up! We need to go out there and knock them off their  
brooms! If we win this, it's our cup next! Be aggressive, be brutal, just  
don't be stupid!" I lifted my gaze from the ground and saw them all staring at  
me. "Alright slytherins, LETS WIN THIS!"

"Here we go," I thought, mounting my broom as the door began to open and we  
took flight one at a time.

I flew around to warm up, scanning the stadium for Rose. My gaze came upon a  
fiery-haired girl and I waved. She smiled and waved back.

Al flew right by me, almost knocking me off my broom. "C'mon mate, get your  
head out of the clouds, will ya?"

"Yeah alright," I smiled, "Lets do this."

"Round up!" shouted the game scorer as people formed a circle and got into  
place. "Now everyone knows the rules. On my mark! ready, set, go!" she spoke  
and at the sound of the whistle, the chest was opened and the game began.

Rose's POV

I heard the whistle blow. This was a game I had to sit alone for; I normally  
came and watched them with Dom, but she was on the team. Everyone else had  
better things to do, and Vic really didn't feel like coming. I kept my eyes on  
Scorpius the whole time.

"AND THE FIRST TEN POINTS GO TO GRYFFINDOR, MADE BY FINNIGAN, NUMBER FOUR!"

"Club!" wood yelled over to Jordon, looking panicked. Jordon through it over  
to him and Wood caught it, hitting a bludger aimed for Goyle's broom.

"GOYLE'S OUT WITH A HIT TO HIS BROOM BY A BLUDGER!" Spoke the commentator.

"TEN POINTS TO SLYTHERIN MADE BY CRABBE, NUMBER TWO!"

The game was certainly picking up some. I spotted Al looking intently for the  
golden snitch. He was searching all around until I saw him spot something  
which I supposed was it. He sped off.

"AND IT LOOKS LIKE ALBUS POTTER, NUMBER FIVE, HAS SPOTTED THE GOLDEN SNITCH!  
OOH, AND ANOTHER TEN POINTS GOES TO GRYFFINDOR, SCORED BY THE OTHER  
MARVELOUS...JAAAMES POTTER, NUMBER SIX!"

The Gryffindor crowd was cheering loudly as I saw Scor flying off in Al's  
direction. This is why it was always worth going to Gryffindor verses  
Slytherin matches; they get so intents and crazy.

These matches were always close calls; Scor and Al were both very skilled  
seekers so we never knew who was going to win. I soon spotted the quaffle  
passed to Warrington as he flew over to the goal and tossed it into a hoop.

"TEN POINTS AWARDED TO SLYTHERIN, BY WARRINGTON NUMBER THREE! THE GAME IS NOW  
TIED TWENTY TO TWENTY!" the announcer yelled with excitement. "AND IT LOOKS  
LIKE BOTH SEEKERS ARE IN A BATTLE FOR THE GOLDEN SNITCH!"

It was deadly silent in the stands as we all watched carefully to see who  
would catch the snitch.

Scorpius' POV

"Come on Al, lets give them a show yeah?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"This!" he shouted as he kicked Al's broom and he went crashing through one of  
the towers.

I saw the look on everyones' face as they watched Al disappear, only to see  
him come back and fly up to my level.

"Clever, maybe funny, but not cool Scor." He shouted to me.

"Didn't you see their faces?"

"No I was too busy falling!"

"Haha sorry mate, it really was funny though."

"Yeah I bet. So can one of us just catch the bloody thing already? I'm  
tired."

"go for it," I said as I stopped my broom and saw Albus look back, confused.

"AND GRYFFINDORE HAS ONE THE MATCH! ALBUS HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!"

Rose's POV

Well that was a very interesting game, I thought walking back to the castle. I  
wonder if they were joking around-I guess I'll find out later.

"Hey Red, wait up!" Scor yelled running after me, broom in hand. I stopped and  
turned around.

"So why'd you stop your broom?" I asked as he put an arm around my shoulder  
and we began walking.

"Why what ever do you mean?"

"Don't play stupid; did you let him win?"

"Let's just say-my team shouldn't disrespect me."

I just gave him a smile and shook my head; he really did surprise me this time, that's for sure.

**A/N okay Im sorry it took so long to update I had to wait for my marvelous beta Frozenteardrop13, who has been so wonderful betaing (if that's a word) for me. I hope you all enjoyed that R&R**


End file.
